Next Mission
by sevenofmine
Summary: Jackson Rippner successfully completed killing Lisa. What is his next mission? A mission very similar to his last one but his victim is kind of different...kind of like himself...
1. Kill Lisa

**Author's note: I would really like if you review, please!**

Chapter 1

He ran upstairs. He was determined to catch her. Determined to kill her. He had a knife in his hands which he had picked up from the kitchen. He saw her, she closed the door and locked it. He banged against the door. He could not open it. She talked to him. He listened and tried to open the door with the knife. It did not work out. He had to kill her. He never lost a target.

It worked. He opened the door and ran through the rooms. He heard her. He walked on and saw her turning back from having a look. She hid in one room. He walked toward her, slowly, he knew she was there. He entered the room, slowly, carefully, the knife in his hand. He walked back.

He hid in the house and waited. He heard the phone ringing. He heard her whispering. He did not understand everything she said but enough. She was talking too loud. He could hear her. She hung up the phone and closed the door. She screamed. He was standing there, he had hidden behind the door. He had the knife in his hand and watched her. He swung the knife around and she tried to block him with the bat. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. He pushed her very hard and she could not defeat herself. He was too strong. She accidentally dropped the bat and he grabbed her arms with her hands. She tried to move them but he was much stronger than he looked like. He got her. He breathed deeply, obviously enjoying his moment of strength. 'You are pathetic', Lisa said, trying to look hard and not showing her fear. He looked at her, thought for a moment. His eyes showed blank hatred. He wanted to kill her, needed to kill her. He threw her over the rail and watched her falling down the stairway. He took his knife he had lost earlier. She was nearly unconscious but still moving. He walked down, the knife in his hand.

He walked to her and leaned at the open door. She turned around and pointed a gun at him. God damn it, he cursed silently. He still had the knife but that was nothing against her anger and her fear. A combination he did not like very much. He knew she could not think with a gun in her hand. He knew it himself from his first murder. But after a time it got easier, easier to control. He was very self-disciplined now when he killed. He could do it with bare emotions. 'We'll talk again', he tried to say, his neck was hurting like hell. 'Don't move', Lisa said sharply. She trembled. He had to try.

He moved forward, not directly but in a half-circle. She shot, missed him and with his right hand he stabbed the knife deeply into her chest, right in the middle. He screamed, tried to push him away, got weaker and finally slumped down. Jackson Rippner watched her die. He heard steps. He took her knife, said 'sorry' and turned around. Her father stood there, pointing his gun at him. 'What have you done!', he said gasping for breath. 'Oh, just killed your daughter', he said smilingly and shot him before he could react, shot one slug into his belly, he felt down, Jackson walked closer and put a second bullet into his head. He heard sirens. He looked out of the window and saw the cops arriving. He quickly went to the back, jumped out of the window and ran out of the garden. He looked around. He took the next best car, opened the door with firing several times on it, short-circuited it and drove away. The gun he threw into the next garbage can. Another mission accomplished. He smiled.

He already looked forward to the next mission. Whatever it would be. Jackson Rippner drove home.


	2. Déjà vu

Chapter 2

'Are you kidding me?', he asked. 'If you don't want it-' 'Of course I'll do it.' 'Be faster this time', the voice on the other side said. Jackson was talking by cell phone, he sat in his own car now and watched the river. He was in Washington now, home. 'I will get her to phone faster, I will blackmail her better and I will kill her faster. Satisfied?' 'Acknowledged. Your flight goes in five hours from the main airport. Tickets will be delivered to your house. Don't miss the chance.' Jackson hung up the phone and smiled. A new mission. He looked forward to it.

* * *

><p>Jackson already sat in the plane. He waited for her to appear. This time he has not had enough time to observe her but his employer had sent him a file about her. He watched the people enter the plane. Then he saw her. She was young, twenty-one he had read, blonde, colored hair as he had read, very thin but muscular for a girl. It was like last time. 'Hello', she said. 'Hey', he answered. Easy. 'So I assume you sit next to me?', he sat and stood up to let her pass. She had a handbag with her, a bit bigger than the one Lisa had carried. He helped her to store her leather jacket. They both sat down again. 'Jackson', he said and they shook hands. 'Jane', she said. 'Short form Jack?', she asked him. That reminded him a lot on Lisa. Only that Jane was prettier, with her platinum blonde hair and her black eyes where you could not see the pupil in because it was so dark. 'Better not', he said. 'My last name is Rippner.' She laughed. 'Oh, that wasn't very nice from your parents.' He laughed, too. It was like last time. 'No, no…This was what I told them…before I killed them.' At least, he was always honest. Lisa had not taken him seriously, that had been her fault. 'You know', Jane said, 'I have learnt to take everything literally.' She was still smiling. 'Oh, you should', he said, smiling back.<p>

In that moment the passengers of the flight were requested to pay attention to the stewardesses. They both fastened their seatbelts and listened. Finally, the doors were closed and the plane started to move. She did not seem to have problems with flying, she was very relaxed. Lisa had had panic fear of flying. Jane was looking outside. They started to fly. Then they were in the air and the dark landscape under them became smaller and smaller. It was a night flight. Not delayed this time, just ten minutes after the schedule. Jackson already put his clock to local time in San Francisco, their destination. She turned to him. 'So, why are you flying to San Francisco?', she asked. 'Oh, business', he said smilingly. That was true. But his flight was business. 'I work for a small company. Have to travel a lot for them', he added. 'What about you?' 'Yeah, me too. Pretty much the same. And if my boss ever sends me back to such a task in Washington I'm going to kill him', she said. 'Haven't you had a nice stay in DC?', he asked. 'No.' 'Shall I take 'killing your boss' literally now?', he asked smilingly. 'As much literally as you killed your parents', she winked at him.

'So, what exactly is your business?', he asked. She looked at him. 'Guess', she smiled. He was good at guessing, but he knew. 'Well, you have a perfect body, seem to have perfect health-' she laughed '-you're physically fit, psychologically too, I think. Either contract killer or federal agent.' 'Why not both?', she asked. They both laughed. 'I'm working for police', she said hesitating. 'Fascinating', he said. 'Interesting work?' 'Well, not really. Not like you see in all the TV shows. It's more paper work than shooting someone or being kidnapped and blackmailed.' 'Oh, that can happen faster than you think', he said smiling. 'So what do you do?', she asked. 'High professional assassinations', he said. Lisa had not taken him serious. She thought of him being a spy, at first, before she had found out his true goal. 'Really?', she asked. He nodded. Either she was used to be lied to or she knew somehow that he was talking the truth. 'Then you shouldn't tell me, should you?', she asked. 'Me as working for police and you as a hit man…', she said. 'So that is your business…flying to it?' 'Oh, no. Now my actual business is all about you', he said. It seemed to work out easier this time. Too easy was bad.

'I don't know where you are going right now', she stayed surprisingly calm. 'Oh, it is easy where I am going right now if you listen and want your sister to live.' He had done all this before. She looked at him. He could not see any emotions in her black eyes. 'What did you say?' 'You heard me', he said sharply, not losing his gentle attitude. She remained calm. 'You tell anybody and your sister dies', he said looking at her. 'What do you want?', she asked, not showing uncertainness or fear. She must be a very good cop, he thought. So self-disciplined. 'Have you done anything to my sister?' 'No and it will stay like this as long as you do what I say.' She was very calm for somebody whose only family member was just threatened.

He waited a moment. 'I want you to call in your Police Department where you work. It's very simple. I know, it's late night there, too, but I guess somebody will be still there. Your boss, for example.' 'How do you know?' 'First, he is lately divorced that means he has nothing else than work. Second, one of my men keeps him busy there. Just an interrogation he is still doing with a usual criminal. You should call him on his cell phone. There is no telephone in interrogation room, I think', he smiled at her, still sounding very nice.

'What shall I do?', she asked.


	3. Truth?

Chapter 3

'It is easy', he whispered to her, he did not want any attention by other passengers. 'Just call your boss. Tell him, you need the password for the database of FBI criminal records. You are actually working on a case and you need this little hint for solving it.' 'I don't have the authority for that.' 'But your boss does. And he would give you the password for solving a case and arresting a criminal, wouldn't he? Remember, the life of your pretty sister depends on it.' 'He will ask me which file I want to look up.' 'You search the data of Joe Brown. I just need his actual residence. Please.' 'Why?' 'You ask too many questions', he said smiling. Lisa had not been that curious. She had just wanted her father to live. 'I want to pay him a visit', he said staring into her eyes.

'To kill him?', she asked. Jane did not fear him. He could not do anything right now in the plane and she knew that her sister was able to look after herself. He was so good-looking and handsome. Why did all the evil people have to look so good. She really loved his light-blue eyes, he looked so nice and mean at the same time. He was so gentle to her although he was actually blackmailing her. He did not respond.

'Call your boss. Shall I repeat my request? Write it down?', he said and gave her the phone at the seat in front of her. 'No', she murmured. She did not cry. Lisa had.

'Then get this done by the time I need it done', he said. He got a bit angry, he stared at her with his eyes, sounding impatient. She looked into his eyes. They were so kind. He was such a mean person but he was always so nice. She did not take the phone. 'One simple phone call saves your sister's life. And it has to be done soon.' 'How shall I know that you have not already killed her?', she whispered angrily back. Her eyes were determined, feared him a bit. As a cop, she has perhaps already killed people, too. Knew how it worked. She was not like Lisa. She reminded him a bit of himself. She was like him very sure in what she did, knew what she wanted, did not show fear or emotions except for anger. She did not look like someone who killed people. But he did not look like that either. 'She is fine', he said. 'Why am I supposed to believe that?' 'Well, the last call I got, said that she was sitting at home doing any stuff at her computer while also watching CNN news. Relax, Jane. Nothing is going to happen if you do what I tell you.' She breathed more deeply than before, looking at him, her eyes showed something between 'like him' and 'kill him'. 'I want to talk to her', she said. 'Sure. After you made the call.' It was every time the same. Why could his victims not believe him for at least one time? 'Now.' 'I can also get her killed now', he did not know why he suddenly was so aggressive. 'Then you would have lost your pressure point', she said smilingly. 'Just call your boss', he said angrily, drove his face so close to hers that they nearly touched. 'Now', he sharply whispered into her ear. He wanted to scare her. She smelled like roses. He liked it. She was so pretty, far too beautiful to be blackmailed. He would never knock her out with banging his head against hers. She was nice. He pulled himself together. He was not allowed to fall in love with his victim. He was not that weak. It was just another mission, another target, another young girl he was blackmailing so he could get someone else get killed. He put his face back, looking into her face. She did not show an emotion, that was kind of creepy. 'Can you actually have emotions?', he asked all of sudden.

'That I don't show them doesn't mean I don't have any', she said coldly. He looked at her. She could not read him either. His light blue eyes were eyes to fall in love with and they did not reveal what he was thinking. So much like me, she thought.

He did not want to lose control. He remembered when he had hit Lisa against the wall. Something like that should not happen again. The plane was jerking again. The stewardesses apologized for the jerking flight, outside, they explained, there was a storm. It was dark night, they could see bolts outside. 'Call your sister', he said slowly, making pause between his words. 'Now', he then added. He took the phone again. 'Let's do this. Get your credit card.' She took her handbag, searching for her credit card. He grabbed it, took the card out and put the handbag on his side. He smiled at her and registered the credit card on the phone. He dialed the number of Jane's boss. She did not ask how he knew the number. He gave her the receiver. The plane was still jerking. She took the phone.

'Hello', her boss said. 'Hey, it's me, Jane', she said, glancing at Jackson, than looked out of the window. 'Er, can you…can you do me a favor?', she asked trying to sound calm. 'Yeah, of course, Jane what do you want? I do everything that makes me leave interrogation room with this fucking asshole in it.' 'You are still interrogating? How late is it in San Francisco?', she asked. She looked at Jackson. She was a good actress. She knew why, of course. Do it, he formed with his lips. 'Hey, are you still there?', she asked. 'Boss?' She looked at the phone and showed it to Jackson.

Temporary service disruption * Please try again later

'Fuck', he said and hung up the phone again. Like last time. She was so honest, why? Lisa had tried to lie to him, now she was dead. But Jane seemed to be a lot more courageous than Lisa. Why did she help him? 'I think we'll have to wait.' 'Remember your sister.' 'Don't you have a back-up plan? Why are you doing this here?' He did not answer. He was angry, obviously. 'So what happens if you don't get access to the file?', she asked. 'You can visit your sister when she's two meters under earth from then on', he said evilly to her. She looked at him, then at the seat in front of her. She took a deep breath. 'You don't look like a girl who gets nervous or under pressure so fast', he said. She looked at him. 'You neither.' 'Oh, that is because _I_ am the one blackmailing _you_', Jackson said nicely. 'A cop would have already tried something by now. Like…getting attention or trying to turn things upside down.' 'Do you really expect me to always do the right things?', she asked. Exactly the mimic he had, too.

They were so similar.

'You don't wanna tell me that you're a corrupt cop', he laughed. She sighed. 'Perhaps being a cop is not all it's cracked up to be. Perhaps it does not satisfy my desires.' She hesitated for a moment. 'How was it to kill your parents?', she asked. He laughed. She was so cute. 'Oh, it was fun. Yeah, actually I took the gun I always carried and pointed them toward them all of sudden. In the middle of dinner. They were so frightened. Didn't believe it at first.' He looked at her with his cold, kind of lightly psychopathic eyes. They showed that he was remembering a good memory. 'I told them that my name really fitted.' He laughed. 'I pulled the trigger. My mum screamed. My father did not when he fell down the chair. I went over to my mother and pointed the gun directly at her head. I smiled at her and said: 'Thank you' and then I shot her, too. That was nine years ago. Exactly the age you're now.' 'How old are you?' 'Thirty.' She smiled. 'You looked up my age in my police file, didn't you? It's faked. I'm not twenty-one.' He looked at her. 'Why?' 'I'm not that honest person you think I am. I am nineteen years old and my name is actually not Jane Dawson.' She smiled at him. 'You are kidding', he said silently, slowly. He looked at him. He did not know what to say, what to believe about her.

She looked outside the window. He came closer to her. She spoke in a very low voice so that nobody but Jackson could understand her. 'It was a cold and dark night. My sister and I followed them. Then we came from the opposite, confronted them. They did not know us, they had set us out on the street when we were three years old. They already looked a bit frightened. Even more when we pulled out our guns. They did not say anything. I pushed her to the ground. Told her the truth, who I was. What my intention was. I heard the shot. Looked aside where my sister has just killed our father. I looked back into my mum's face, saw how scared she was. I laughed at her and pulled the trigger. I shot her right in the heart. I saw the last glint of life in her eyes vanishing. I was so close to her. I watched her chest. I saw the blood flow out of the wound, dripping from her body to the ground. I stood up. My sister stood up and we walked away.' She turned her head around, their faces were so close to each other. 'I think the killing of the parents is the only murder one never regrets', she sighed, staring into his eyes.

He sat back. This was a shock. His blackmailing victim was a murderer. Just like him. She had killed her mother, her sister had killed her father. Just like him, only that he had killed both parents. She was a liar. He did not know anything about her, except for the little psychopathic look in her eyes. She looked so cute, so innocent. But she was an ice-cold murderer.

'Who are you really?', he asked and looked at her raven-hued eyes.


	4. Restroom

Chapter 4

The light of 'fasten your seatbelt' went of. Jane opened her seatbelt. 'I want to go to the restrooms', she said sharply. 'No.' 'I'm going to make the call when I can make the call but right now you have to let me go', she said. 'Okay', he finally gave in. He remembered what happened last time. Lisa had tried to get attention with writing at the mirror with soap. He had caught her in the last moment. He would be more careful this time. He looked around and let her go. He looked her going to the restroom. She looked around and saw him watching. She waited and when the man got out she could finally enter the toilet. She closed the door behind her and breathed deeply. She had no handbag, no cell phone. She looked around. Her sister could look after herself. She knew that.

He waited. He was a bit nervous. Would she try to get help? Like Lisa had tried. He was curious and stood up. He walked to the toilet doors. He knocked slightly against it. 'Jane? Can you hear me? Would please open the door for me?' He looked around. Nobody watched. The moment she opened the door and she appeared, he pushed her in the restrooms and closed the door behind him. He hoped that nobody has watched him. He looked around. No secret messages, at least he could not see any. He pressed his hands against her mouth and pushed her to the wall. It was cramped in there, a very small room, as usual airplane toilets were. 'Do not say anything', he warned her. She tried to nod. He put his hand down. She stood straight up again. 'Don't try to do anything, okay?', he said. He did not know how far he could trust her. She was a beautiful liar. And a murderer.

They stood close to each other now. He breathed deeply. He looked into her eyes. 'You did this before', she said. 'Someone else…what happened?' 'Oh, when she went into restrooms she painted a little scream from help on the mirror with soap. It surprises me you haven't done the same. Are you supporting me, little Jane?' 'Perhaps I am a little different from her.' He smiled. 'How different?' 'How was she?' 'Oh, after a little argument in the restrooms, she made the call, oh and three hours later she was dead', he still smiled at her, waiting for a reaction. She looked at him. 'What's the opposite of having an argument?', she asked, pushing her face closer to his. 'I don't know', he whispered, astonished of her coming so near. Stockholm syndrome? Or was she just crazy? Or mean?

Without thinking anymore about it, he moved forwards and pressed his lips on hers. It was a very long, emotional, deep kiss. He moved away, just centimeters from her faces. They looked at each other, breathing deeply. Then she smiled. He smiled, too. They both started to laugh and carried on kissing each other. He touched her shoulders, moved deeper, touched her breasts. She allowed it all, they hugged each other, wildly kissing. He touched her butt, felt her jeans pocket and pulled out a condom. 'Do you always have one of those with you?', he asked. 'Just for the case that I am blackmailed by a hit man and wanna do a quickie with him on the toilet', she smiled at him and he opened the package.


	5. The call

Chapter 5

They got back to their seats and saw that the phones were working again. He took the phone, registered Jane's credit card he still had and gave her the phone receiver. 'It's time.' She took the receiver. Her boss answered the phone. 'Hello.' 'It's me, Jane, again.' She looked at him. He smiled in a kind of evil way. 'Hey, I wondered when you'd call back. You asked me something about a favor?' 'Yeah, we had some turbulences of the flight and there was a phone disruption. You still in office?' 'Yes, had some work to do. Actually just an excuse for not going home. Nobody expecting me anyway', he said and laughed sadly. 'I am actually working on a case and I just remembered something so that I only need one little hint anymore to solve it', she explained. Perfect liar, Jackson formed with his mouth. She smiled back. 'Yes, what do you need?' 'The password of the FBI data base for criminal records.' 'What exactly do you need? It's not that legal accessing it.' 'I know. Can you…can you just tell me the actual residence of Joe Brown.' 'Joe Brown?', her boss asked. Jane heard him typing the name into the computer. 'He's in Federal Witness Constitution.' Jane looked at Jackson. That was the reason why he wanted him. Jane sighed. 'Yeah, I know…now.' 'His actual residence is Los Angeles, Greenstreet 45.' Jackson was near to her to hear it, too. 'Thank you', Jane said. 'I'll see you tomorrow at work, I think you're going to sleep in your office? I'll be there at half past eight, as usual', she added and hung up the phone.

She turned her face. He stared at her. 'When do you actually start to work?', he asked nicely, but determined. She hesitated. 'Half past seven', she said, not showing fear because he detected her lie. 'Little, silly girl', he said. 'Don't lie to me', he whispered angrily. 'I called him. Did what you told me. Now call your man back.' He thought. 'He will know that something is wrong. Perhaps I will have to let your sister know that something is wrong, too.' He registered the card again and took the phone. 'Your man is dead already', Jane murmured. He looked at her. 'My sister is a very professional and successful hatchet woman. You should not take on the wrong persons.' Jackson looked at her while phoning. Nobody answered. He hung up the phone. 'No one's answering?', she asked. 'How sad', she added moving closer to him. 'That doesn't mean anything', he said. 'Don't worry. I think she killed him very fast.' He looked at her. Kissed her, all of sudden. 'That was the second mission in a row that went another way than it should have', he said angrily, still close to her. 'I had followed Lisa home, then killed her and her dad. My mission actually succeeded, just took longer. This mission here succeeds, too, as I know the address now. But actually you haven't answered me the question who you really are, yet. Who are you?', he asked. He looked at her with his light blue eyes. They looked so angry, so cute. She just could kiss him again. 'Your sister is a contract killer. You're both assassins. You are officially working for police. You are only nineteen, not twenty-one years old and your name is not Jane Dawson. Your identity is a fake and you have been telling lies. Who are you?'

'Most of it has been true', she finally said. She thought shortly, then continued: 'Not only my sister is a contract killer, me too. We're working together and I have access to most of the police files. However, we can hack into the rest of them. I can also clean her and our evidences and she is playing the bad girl. Police knows her but they don't know that we're twins.' 'You're twins?' She laughed. 'Have you ever seen her?' 'Yes, but-' 'I know. She has black hair. And my hair is colored. We're identical twins.' She smiled at him. That was impossible. He looked at her. Of course, the siblings had the same age and the same body figure. But he would have never guessed them to be identical. He sighed. His mission succeeded but something annoyed him. People thought they could do with him what they wanted.

'What now?', she asked. 'Joe Brown and his family will be history and your sister is obviously safe', Jackson answered. 'You're gonna kill his family, too?', she asked him. 'That's their business.' 'What about you, now?' 'I do my part, move on.' She looked at him. He sounded a bit sad saying this. He did not look at her. She looked at him, trying to read him. He is cute, nice, she thought. 'You seem to be unsatisfied with what you're doing', she whispered into his ear. 'Oh, no', he said. 'My job's great.' 'I know. We have the same job.' 'I kill people. I get money for that. It is fun.' He looked at her, with his cold blue eyes. 'What are you doing next?', she asked. 'I don't know.' 'New target?' 'I'll get a phone call in a few days after this here is over. I'll return to Washington this afternoon.' He watched the sun appearing on the horizon. She looked out of the window, too. 'But believe me, this flight has been a real pleasure', he said and kissed her neck. 'Do you…have a girlfriend?', she asked. 'No', he asked surprised. 'You could need one. She would be good for you.' 'I don't need a girlfriend who makes me weak. Who tells me that I am an evil killer who doesn't even regret the killing on his own parents.' She turned around and kissed him. Very long.

The seatbelt-sign appeared again. The plane was going to land. 'Do you…have a boyfriend?', he asked. She laughed and kissed him again. 'I asked you a question.' 'Best question you've asked all night', she answered. That reminded him of someone. 'No', she said. 'You did not kill your last boyfriend, did you?', he asked. She just smiled. The plane landed, hit the ground and finally stopped. 'What now?', she asked. 'We'll go together out of here and when we're out of the airport we both go different ways', he said and he opened his seatbelt. 'Oh, I think that's yours', he said and gave her the credit card and her handbag. They went out of the airport and stood there now, the sun has just begun its travel over the sky. 'Good bye', he said. 'Good bye', she said. They hugged. He let her go. He watched her go. He loved her.

This was not the last time they met.


	6. Liar

Chapter 6

Jane went to work the same day, half past seven. She explained her boss her unusual call. He hasn't even noticed. She sighed. He was so silly, no wonder he had never figured out the relation between her and the contract killer they all wanted to arrest.

Day passed on and she thought about Jackson a lot. He had been so nice. So nice managers were rare, most contract killers just finished off the job. He actually was nice during performing job, too. He was so much like her, they really matched together. The evening she told her sister about him.

'What is he doing now?', she asked. Jane had black hair again.

'I don't know', she admitted. He told me he would catch a flight back to Washington today. Next target soon.' 'And you really had sex in the airplane toilets?', she laughed.

'Oh come on, that's not the weirdest thing I've ever done.'

'He was a complete stranger and a killer.'

'I would have killed him before he would even had the thought to think about it.' They laughed.

'What are you doing now?', she asked. Jane did not say anything.

'Don't know. Move on. Kill people. Betray people.'

'Love people.'

'I killed my last boyfriend, remember?'

Her sister hesitated, then asked: 'Do you love him?'

'Who?', Jane murmured.

Her sister rolled her eyes. 'Jackson. Just his name is so cute. Jackson Rippner.'

'Scares hell out of all targets', Jane whispered.

'Do you love him?', her sister repeated.

'I don't know.'

She laughed. 'I'm not only your sister, Jane, I'm your identical twin. You can't lie to me.'

They looked into each other's raven-hued eyes.

'Yeah…I…think so', Jane said silently.

'His plane goes at one o'clock this morning. With a few changes I can book you the seat right next to him', her sister smiled and pointed to the laptop on the table.

Jane laughed. 'I'm not crazy.'

She laughed. 'But in love.'

She took her sister's hand. 'What about my work? About what we're doing here?'

'I can get around myself. I don't need you to fake the evidences. Why can't you just go out and do what you can do best?'

'That would be?'

'Kill people.'

Jane laughed. 'You're kidding.'

'You love him, he loves you.'

'You don't know if he loves me. I just was another target.' Jane stared away, avoided her sister's glance.

'How was sex with him?'

Jane looked at her sister. 'Kim, that's not…' She hesitated. 'He first kissed me. Then we made out. His eyes…looked so kind. His light blue eyes…were so cold but so emotional. I just had a look into his eyes and…'

Her sister Kim smiled. 'I'm gonna switch a few bookings', she said and went over to her laptop. 'Pack your things.'

'You're crazy', Jane said.

'I know. But we both are', Kim said. Jane was going to change her life forever. Run away to find a love she did not even know if it was paid back. She must be completely crazy. She ran upstairs to pack things. She now was going to find him and finally could be a free contract killer. Of course, she had liked job at police department, betraying people every day. But now she was going to kill people and be on the run. She liked the prospect.

Jackson was already in the plane. Red Eye flight again. It was three o'clock. The plane was very delayed. He looked out of the windows and did not see anything except for a few warning lights from the plane and the tower. He sighed. He had found a love and lost her. He barely fell in love. Actually never. Of course, he had had girlfriends, thought he would have loved them. Most of them he had killed.

But Jane had been kind of different. So similar to him. They both had the same intentions, the same character, the same mind. They were both cruel and ice-cold killers. They both knew how to close to one other but she had opened her mind to him and so had he. He remembered her black eyes, so cute, so kind, so emotionless. He had seen an emotion. Once, when they had kissed. When they had made out. When they had had sex.

'I think that's my seat over here. May I pass?' He looked up. He knew the voice. A girl was standing in front of him, black haired, smiling. He was astonished. Could not say a word. He pulled himself together.

'Oh, yeah, what…what are you doing here?' She went by to the window seat and smiled at him.

'I…just couldn't forget…' It did not matter. He kissed her. He had never felt so many emotions before. She broke the ice. 'I love you', he said. She smiled. 'I love you, too', she sighed.

'Please fasten your seatbelt. We're wishing you a good flight.'

The plane started to roll. They finally flew.

'What about your work and about your home? About your sister?'

'She…persuaded me. She said it was time for me to show who I really am', she smiled.

'You want to work as a full time killer now?', he asked surprised. She just smiled at him.

'Wow, we could work together', he said. He looked at her. Her black hair made her face even look paler, especially her black eyes looked more scary. She wore black, black pullover, black jeans. She looked so perfect.

'Look forward to it.' They kissed again. They enjoyed the flight. No blackmailing. No killing. No sex in the restrooms.

Within the time Jane got all her things from her apartment in Washington and moved into Jackson's apartment. It was small, although he earned enough money with his business, decent. She loved it. She did not like luxury at all and preferred a little apartment, too. They moved together, she had already unpacked all the things. Her car and her motorcycle were already in DC, too. He liked her driving motorcycle, she looked so sexy in the black leather outfit on her black bike. She took him with her on a ride. He would never drive on his own. Too fast on a too little thing. Cars were safer, he told her. She laughed. He introduced her to the little assassination contract cell in DC where he worked for. She was greatly accepted as the only girl. Their first killing went perfect. They also could perfectly play a pair to go somewhere together, like a bar. Perfectly to follow their targets and finally kill them. Toward her he felt like he had never felt for a girl before. She knew that. Answered it.

They lay in bed next to each other. The red eye flight was exactly two weeks ago. They were both naked, close to each other. With his hand he went through her black hair. So sexy, he thought. He just loved her.

'What now?', she asked. They had a new mission for the following day. The only person left who was still alive. Who had survived. Lisa and her father had been killed. Jackson had never spoken to the person they were going to kill. But he had heard Lisa speaking to her.

They were going to kill Cynthia.

Jackson had really wondered why someone wanted to get her killed but she obviously had enemies. Enemies who would pay a lot of money to see her dead. They both suspected another hotel manager in the same city. In this line of business they all sold their own grandmother. They were taking the next flight to Miami and arrived the following day and checked in at the hotel as Jackson and Jane Smith. Not unusual at all. They got to know Cynthia, were very friendly and arrived in their rooms.

'Nice view', Jane said when she walked out to the balcony. 'Yeah, I remember someone whose nice view was a controlled rocket flying toward them', Jackson smiled and walked next to her. Jane laughed. Jackson had told her about his mission with Lisa.

The same night Cynthia was found dead in her bed. And the following day Jane and Jackson checked out. They were driving home in a car their boss had sent them. It was too risky to take the plane. Perhaps someone would be able to add one and one.

'Can we stop at the next rest stop?', Jane asked.

'What's up?', Jackson asked.

'I…just don't feel very well', Jane said.

'The murder?'

'Oh, I had loved this. She had squeaked so sweetly. No, I don't think so.'

The nest rest stop they rested and Jane went to the restrooms where the first thing she did was to upchuck. She did not feel good at all. She went to the mirror and looked at herself. She was even paler than usual.

Ten minutes later she was in restrooms again, this time with a pregnancy test she'd just bought. She looked at it.

Shit. Two stripes. She wondered how this could happen. She had always used a condom and since her last menstruation the only man she'd slept with was Jackson. She cursed herself. She threw the test into the bin and went out to the car where Jackson was waiting.

'Everything okay?', he asked smiling. She nodded and they continued the way to Washington.

**Author's note: Please review!**


	7. Gift

**The last Chapter... So Jane and Jackson carried on a very good and dangerous life but also received the gift that counted most...**

Chapter 7

_Three years later_

Jane went down the stairs.

'Hey', she said and kissed Jackson.

'I got to go', she smiled and kissed their two and a half year old daughter on her forehead.

'And you do everything that daddy Jackson tells you', Jane said to Jessica Rippner.

'I always do', she smiled back.

For only two and a half years she was very tall. She was black haired as her mother but she had her father's distant blue eyes. She was very pale and thin.

'And don't kill too many people', Jackson whispered into Jane's ear. She just smiled. 'I'll make them suffer', she said and went to work.

'And what are we going to do today?', Jackson smiled at his little girl.

He had never thought that he would be able to love again.

But first Jane had showed him that he was wrong and then she has given them the most beautiful gift they ever could have had.

Jackson knew that in about thirteen or fourteen years, there would become a successful assassin out of Jessica Rippner.

He was so proud of her and with those two parents, Jessica had best chances to become the most successful hatchet woman.

And so it happened…

_So Jessica became a hatchet woman as her parents and her aunt. Of course, what else shall she become with a father called Jackson Rippner? and her mother being a successfull and emotionless killer (as her mother's sister, too...)._

**Please review and tell me what you think about this FanFiction! :)**


End file.
